Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 9, a system is known in which a large scale computer 50, for example, executes a simulation of a biological body, a nanotechnology, an environment, or the like, and the large scale computer 50 transmits simulation data 52 indicating an execution result of simulation to an information processing apparatus 51 operated by a user, and the information processing apparatus 51 displays the transmitted simulation data 52. Here, the above simulation data 52 includes a plurality of time information, and a plurality of parameters on drawing. For example, in this case, the information processing apparatus 51 generates drawing data corresponding to each of the time information and the plurality of parameters on the drawing, both of which are included in the above simulation data 52, and displays the generated drawing data.
Further, a visualization system is proposed, which analyzes and executes a combination of processing in which all processing times from a start to an end of visualization is minimized.
For example, Patent Document 1 is a prior art document which discloses a technique on the visualization system.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-28333
However, in the system illustrated in FIG. 9, single information processing apparatus 51 generates the drawing data corresponding to each of the time information and the plurality of parameters on the drawing included in the above simulation data 52, and displays the generated drawing data. Thus, it takes a time to execute display processing for the drawing data, and it takes a longer time until the user starts monitoring the simulation result. Further, in the above system, the displayed or illustrated drawing data is not interactively updated based on changing the parameter on the generation of the displayed drawing data.